


Short Yeager

by Eraishu



Series: Eren Experimentation Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraishu/pseuds/Eraishu
Summary: Hange "accidentally" spilled some of her new concoction into Eren's dinner and now that it's morning, Eren has realised that everyone is much taller than they were yesterday, even Captain Levi is a bit taller than him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren Experimentation Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103
Collections: The Eren Experiment Series





	1. Eren's...Short?

Every week, Hange would always test their new experiments on Eren.

Just last week, Hange had turned him into this half-human, half-fish creature which, according to Hange, was called a 'Mermaid'? 

Eren had to admit, it was nice being able to swim in the water super fast and the fish tail was very pretty but it was getting quite tiring. 

Levi told Hange to stop with the experiments for a while, seeing as how tired Eren always was afterwards, but the crazy mad-scientist would always find a way to accidentally drop some new concoctions into Eren's food and today was one of those days..

Levi had already told Hange that they couldn't do any experiments on Eren unless the situation called for it, but of course the scientist never listens. They were on their way to the Mess Hall, stopping by the cooking quarters to "accidentally" drop some of her new concoctions into Eren's dinner.

You'd think everyone would be able to spot them by now at least, given how many times they've done it, but the crazy brunette always manages to sneak in just as quickly as they sneak out.

As they're walking to the Mess Hall they spot a lump of messy brunette hair and exclaims.

"Eren! There you are!" At this Eren visibly tenses up then relaxes again. He looks at Hange, clearly confused.

"Hello, Major. What did you need?" Eren questions.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to join you on your walk to the Mess Hall!" They cheerfully exclaim.

"Ah, Thank you, Major." Eren thanks them and they continue their journey to the Mess Hall where they would eat to replenish the energy lost during training.

When they arrived, Hange burst open the door in her excitement.

"Dammit , Shit-for-brains. You're gonna break it of it's hinges if you continue to do that." Came Levi's voice. When he first arrived, Eren would always tense up when Levi and Hange were together in the same room, but slowly, he got more and more used to his superiors' relationship.

"Oh, c'mon Ravioli. I wouldn't do that!" Whined Hange. Eren giggled a little at their antics.

"Eren! Over here!" He heard Armin call him over to the table that sat all his friends. They were sitting close to the commander table, next to their superiors. 

Eren waved back at Armin and said goodbye to Hange. Then he began walking towards them seeing that some of them already started eating, namely Sasha. He sat down on the bench in between Mikasa and Armin like always. Beside Mikasa was Sasha, while beside Armin sat Historia. In front of them, Ymir was sitting across of Historia along with Jean, who sat across of Mikasa, and Connie.

Eren picked up his wooden spoon, he could never trust himself with a sharp, metal one, and began eating. Todays menu, like always, was bread and stew. Despite that, Eren couldn't complain, he had definitely grown accustomed to it.

.

.

.

Eren woke up to the sound of boots clanking on stone, like usual. He got up and flattened out his shirt then also made the bed. The clanking grew closer and closer until finally they stopped in front of Eren's cellar.

He turned around expecting to see his raven-haired corporal but was instead greeted by the brunette Scientist, Hange Zöe. They looked a bit different from yesterday, actually now that Eren thought about it, everything looked different today. Even his bed.

Somehow, everything looked bigger. His feet couldn't reach the end of the bed, the ceiling looked heigher and Major Hange looked a lot taller, although they had always been pretty tall. Was everything turning into a titan?!

Eren was broken out of his thoughts by the clinking sound of the key turning and the booming loud of Hange's voice.

"Good Morning, Eren! Levi had a bit of paperwork to do, so instead, I'm here open up the locks!" Hange explained.

"Ah! Okay, Major Hange." Eren put his hand on his heart as a sign of respect to his superior. "Although, may I ask you a question?"

Hange looked at him curiously. "Of course, My little titan! What is it you'd like to ask your great major hmm?" 

"Um... Are you.. Did you become.. taller, Major?" Eren asked innocently, he really wanted to know why everything looked bigger to him and if anyone would know anything about it, it would be Major Hange.

"Hmm? I don't think so. Why do you ask, Eren?" They looked at him expectantly, excited to write down the results of the experiment.

"Um.. Never mind, Major. Maybe it's just me." Eren excuses.

.

.

.

"Eren!" Eren looked up from whatever he was to see his friends looking down at him from where he was sitting. He hummed a little before pushing off the ground in a huff.

Eren looked up, _wait, up? His friends weren't that tall._ He thought, looking at his friends quizzically. And from what he can see, it looked like his friends were confused as well.

"When did you get so small, Eren? Even I have to look down at you when usually I have to look **_up_** at you." Asked Connie. It was true, Connie was the shortest guy in their group of friends but now Eren seems to be even shorter than him. Thankfully, he was still taller than Historia by a bit. 

"I don't know. Ever since this morning, it felt as if I'd shrunk." Eren pouted but continued. "I did try to ask Major Hange when they came to get me this morning but they didn't exactly answer any of my questions."

Armin and Mikasa turned to each other as if transferring thoughts then look back towards Eren who had his head pointed upwards like he was trying to get used to being so small.

"Eren." Mikasa called. "If Major Hange didn't answer any of your questions then it was probably their fault that you're so short." Armin explained once Eren's eyes were on them.

"That would make the most sense.. They do like to give me lots of experiments. One experiment every week." Eren thought out loud. His voice was edged with a bit of sadness, he probably didn't like being so small when he was usually the same height as Mikasa.

"We should probably ask them." Sasha intervened. "Knowing them, they're probably in their office experimenting on hell knows what." This time connie helped.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Major...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Hange if they had anything to do about his height.

_._

_._

_._

_Knock knock knock_

Three knocks were delivered straight to Hange's door. Eren and his friends were standing on one side of the door, waiting for it to be open by their Squad Leader.

They waited a bit more but no one seemed to be answering from the other side.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Eren delivered three more knocks. Only this time, a bit louder than the last. 

They waited more. 

There still wasn't a response from Hange or even their lab assistant, Moblit. 

"Maybe they aren't in." Historia reasoned. 

"Aren't they always inside of their office?" Connie tried. Eren turned towards his direction and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Ymir.

"I don't think so. They could be doing experiments on titans right now." 

Eren opened his mouth again, only this time getting interrupted by Armin.

"Their usually doing experiments on Eren though, if it's titan related."

"Where would they be, then?" Jean questioned. "At Commander Erwin's office?" 

"No, I was just there."

Eren, getting irritated, tried to speak up again. This time, finally getting his chance.

"They're probably busy bugging Corporal Levi." He said angrily.

All of his friends turned to look at him as if he was a as smart as Armin, Connie giving him a slight pat on the back. Eren winced a bit at the pressure.

They fast-walked towards the upstairs of the Survey Corps Headquarters, towards Levi's office.

Once they got to the stairs, Eren walked up a few of the steps before suddenly tripping and almost falling off the stairs, if it wasn't for Jean's hands holding him up.

"Waah!" 

"Hey, careful!" Jean chastised.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Mikasa asked, concerned for her adopted sibling.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to Horseface here." Eren turned to Jean giving him a rare smile. "I guess I'm just too used to having longer legs?" He reasoned.

"I guess." Mikasa said and offered her hand. Eren wanted to refuse but thought that it would be better to hold her hand, so as to not fall. Then, they continued up the flight of stairs, carefully, this time.

Slowly but surely, thanks to Eren's little slip up, they arrived to Captain Levi's office and sure enough, they could hear Hange's excitedly loud voice, muffled by the wood of the door. Eren got ready to knock on the door when suddenly, the door opened. Corporal Levi stood behind the door with his usual unamused expression as if expecting them to be there.

They stood there for a bit, shocked. Then, Major Hange stood and looked over the short-fused Corporal excitedly expecting to see Eren but was a bit surprised to see his friends with him too.

"Eren!" Hange exclaimed excitedly. Seeing Eren was a bit nervous, they tried to save them from the awkward situation.

Eren jumped a bit, obviously surprised to see Squad Leader Hange despite knowing they were there. Eren waved his hand a bit at them with a small 'hi..'

Levi huffed a breath before asking what the 'brats' wanted. 

Eren fiddled with the hem of his shirt before Hange helped, stating "They probably needed to see me!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before adding a "Right, Eren?" and fixing Eren with a curiously mischievous look.

"Mhm." 

"Well, come in!" Hange opened the door to the office widely, inviting the kids in. Eren looked at the scientist as if they were mad, obviously that was **_Levi_** 's office and that made Eren quite scared to enter. Surprisingly, Captain Levi just let them off with a simple 'hey' and 'don't act as if this is your office!'

Eren nervously walked inside carefully, like if he made the littlest mistake, he would be punished. He made his way to Hange, of which was still standing and took a deep breath.

"Major..." He started. Hange listened intently to what their baby titan had to say, though they had a feeling they knew what he wanted.

"Did you make me short?"

**End of Chapter Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know...


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you make me short?" Eren asked. 

Unsurprisingly, Squad Leader Hange wasn't shocked in the slightest, Captain Levi as well. 

"Why of course, Eren! Who else would be able to do that except me?" They had a point. "Although I'm surprised you didn't realize earlier, you had chances to ask me."

"Aaah..." Eren sighed. "...If I may ask.. Why did you do that?" He looked at Hange, waiting for an answer.

" Well, do you remember last month?" Hange looked at Eren and his friends for a moment. 

"That time you changed Eren into a toddler?" Armin asked. 

"Yeah, that time! That experiment was a total failure so ever since then I've been trying to make the perfect concoction to shrink the titans!" 

Historia looked at them. Opening her mouth to ask. "How long will this last, Major?" 

"Hmm, maybe the same amount of time as the last one?.." They mumbled. 

"What did you say, Major?"

"Rest assured! You'll be back to your normal height in a weeks time, Eren!" Hange said, a bit more enthusiastically, before dashing out of the room and out the hall with the excuse of creating another concoction.

"Hey!" Captain Levi yelled and ran into the hall, in search of the long-haired-ponytail brunette but failed when Hange closed the door of their office and locked it.

Eren looked at his friends, confusion clearly written on his face. "Well.. What are we going to do now?" Sasha asked.

"Uhh, I guess we can just continue on with the day? It's not a big deal, I can handle it!" Eren said determinedly.

"Of course you can.." Levi said sarcastically while walking back into his office. 

Everyone turned toward their captain except for Mikasa, who turned to Eren. He was fiddiling with his shirt and seemingly holding up his pants.

"Eren." She said, making Eren, and everyone else turn towards her. " Are your pants too loose?" She asked, concerned, ignoring Eren's flushed face.

Eren turned away from his adopted sister to answer. "Y-Yeah... They a-are. The belts are.. h-holding them up a bit..But, they're still..s-s-super loose..." He finally stuttered out

"Aah, we'll have to get you smaller clothe, you tiny bastard." Ymir said calmly, as if she hadn't just insulted her classmate.

"Can't I borrow someone else's?" Eren whined. They all looked towards Connie.

"Whoa! Definitely not! I don't have enough clothes for the two of us." He said, waving his hand a bit. 

"Ahhh...." Eren looked down, disheartened.

Levi was weak to Eren's sad looks, especially after what had happened last month. "Tch, you can use mine, brat."

Eren looked up to look at his captain happily. "Really, captain?" He asked.

"..Sure.."

.

.

.

**End of Chapter Three**


End file.
